borderlands_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Pelt Sander
Pelt Sanders are large, dog-like carnavores. They have hardened backs that can easily flip over outrunners. They attack in large packs and are very versatile. General Strategy They preferred to ram and gore targets, often tipping over Outrunners and Salt Racers; semi-serpentine Reavers, which tended to attack from cliffsides and use tusk and blade-like arm appendages to maul prey; the huge and mammoth-like Ravagers, which burst from the ground and attempted to grieve or pince opponents with their massive, scythe-like tusks; and the gargantuan and fearsome Ruiners, which were much to the effect of a Ravager, but thrice its size, four-tusked, and capable of vomiting caustic bile as well as performing a fierce, area-effect ground slam. Types of Pelt Sander Pelt Sander Pup Pelt Sander Pups are the youngest Pelt Sander in the game. They are relatively weak, but still can stop an outrunner dead in its tracks. They can occasionally circle thier prey when the player is focusing on other pelt sanders. They attack by leaping forward short distances and ram thier opponent, and using thier small tusks. *True Vault Hunter Mode: Pelt Sander Underling *Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode : Pelt Sander Minion Silent Pelt Sander Silent Pelt Sanders are one of the strongest Pelt Sanders in the game. They have abnormally high health and are unable to be slagged. They are spawned in with large black swirling tendrils of purple and black smoking slag coming out of them and are able to attack with these extra limbs. While they have no tusks, they are able to harden the tendrils and impale enemies that insist on meleeing them similar to Wormhole Threshers. *True Vault Hunter Mode: Grieving Pelt Sander *Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode: Singularity Pelt Sander Alpha Pelt Sander Alpha Pelt Sanders are the second most powerful type of naturally occuring Pelt Sanders. They have slightly above average health for an average enemy of it's level and is able to spawn as any element except slag. They have multiple horns on their heads and spine and are able to spew caustic acid at a moments notice. They can smash the ground making a horrific shockwave and can latch on to vehicles. *True Vault Hunter Mode: Domination Pelt Sander *Ultimate Vauly Hunter Mode: Devastating Pelt Sander Notable Pelt Sanders Organ Grinder The "Organ Grinder" is a unique mini-boss found in the Backwater on the planet Ferox-0. He resembles an Alpha Pelt Sander with several knives, swords and other sharp objects sticking from its hide and with several missing tusks and horns. He terrorizes the town of Shallow Falls and he got his name when he supposedly mauled a group of hunters until there was nothing left but an unrecognizable pile of mauled organs Omegavorous the last Invincible Omegavorous is supposedly the last of the invincibles after all others( Terramorphous, Vermivorous, Crawmerax etc...) were killed by the previous Vault Hunters. He resides on Pandora at Omegavorous Canyon. He is one of the multiple raid bosses present in Borderlands V and he has an increase chance to drop the Recharger and the Jager.Category:Enemies